


Displeasure

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Complete, Crimson Peak, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Moaning, One Shot, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Portraits, Pre-Crimson Peak, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Table Sex, Time Skips, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything to displease Mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displeasure

November 1st, 1886

Moonlight glistened off sweat-slicked skin as Lucille tilted her head to stare defiantly at Mama’s portrait. Had they been capable of moving those shrewd eyes would've been locked on Thomas’s bare back. A guttural moan left her lips when he pulled her closer still. The feeling of him inside her, the steady rhythm of his hips erased the past six years of loneliness all at once. She stroked the damp hair at his nape, sliding down to clutch the lithely muscled shoulders. The tight coil of pleasure that had gathered in her stomach burst and that wondrous feeling shudder rippled through her body. It felt so much better than when she’d had to resort to self-pleasure. As if in protest of their actions the fire flared and the house creaked and she laughed.

November 16th, 1901

“I like to think that Mother is watching over us. That she can see everything we do.” The spiteful old hag. Even though Edith would accept her words at face value it delighted her to think that Mama had witnessed the desecration of her precious table. Perhaps she would bring Thomas down from the attic tonight. Yes, after Edith went to bed they’d break out a bottle of wine, have a few drinks and re-live the thrill. It’d be lovely.


End file.
